EnchantedClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an EnchantedClan cat. In EnchantedClan.... Frostpaw had helped with the birth. "Four healthy kits!" she purred. ---- Firestrike stared blankly at the nursery. ---- Mysterykit looked around, confused. (Mysterykit has minor ADHD.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Abmerflame paced around camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky licked his paw, and drew it over his ear. "Congrats," he muttered.----Griffinkit turned into a griffin.Silverstar 20:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirewind purred Ninekit squirmed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Goldenstar smiled at the kits. ---- Spiritkit mewed with joy. New playmates! FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) For some strange reason, Amberflame cared more about Paris than the new kits in her clan. She continued pacing. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt jumped in joy. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit looked at them. She saw an image if the kits doing great as warriors. She shuddered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She padded into the warriors den and tried to fall asleep. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirewind continued to purr. ---- Littlepelt went into the nursery, "They're beutiful!" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She could not. --- Night fell.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt padded to the warriors den, "Can't sleep, huh, Amberflame?" She said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She shook her head. "I don't know why...." said Amberflame. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Hmm..." She grunted. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What?" she asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Is it because of that rogue?" She said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 04:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What? No! It don't like him!" she said, sharply. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Then why do you look all... odd..." She asked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 04:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," said Amberflame, sadly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt grunted and went to sleep. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 04:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) That night.... Amberflame tried to sneek out of camp, but she stepped on a twig and woke everyone up. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:13, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit, Polarkit, Owlkit, and Silverkit squeaked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 14:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What the heck was that?" said a warrior. Amberflame looked arround nervously. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm padded over to Amberflame, muscles rippling, and eyes narrowed. "Is there something your not saying?" he demanded.Silverstar 22:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What? no! I don't like him!" she said, nervously. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky growled. "Like who, a rogue?!" he hissed.Silverstar 22:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What? I never said anything!" she said, though it was more of a terrified squeak. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yes you did, your breaking the code, aren't you?!" snapped Tornadosky, eyes blazing.Silverstar 22:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Amberflam glanced arround and bolted for the forest. --- Thrushflight sighed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky's tail lashed rapidly. "Faclonstrike," growled Tornadosky softly. "Y-Yes sir!" meowed Falconstrike. He leaped itno the air, turning into a phoenix. He flew after Amberflame.Silverstar 23:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Just let her go," said Thrushflight to Tornadosky. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky lashed his tail. "Fine!" he growled. Falconstrike turned around and returned. "Torandosky's so loyal and handsome!" squeaked Cobratail, blushing. Silverstar 23:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "And I do not understand what the big deal is. Were we all not rogues once?" said Thrushflight. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky was gone. Falconstrike sighed. "I know why he's ticked..."Silverstar 23:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame tried to follow Paris' scent trail. She ran into twoleg place. (RP CONTINUED IN R RP) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike looked away. "And I'm not allowed to say,"Silverstar 23:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thrushflight looked down at this paws. "This secret has been killing me..." he said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Tornadosky's, or your own?"Silverstar 23:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) He looked at Falconstrike. "My own and my 'mates'," he replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:18, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike sighed. "Man, i have to get out more....You have a mate?" he asked.Silverstar 23:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, and Amberflame is my daughter!" he hissed, angrily. "Well....not really..." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike jumped. "How can she 'not really' be your de your daughter?!" he mewed.Silverstar 23:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt watched them fight. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Her true mother fell in love with a rogue. She was worried that the clan would find out, so she trusted me to pretend to be her father and not tell the clan," said Thrushflight. "But she is dead now, and, I can't keep torturing myself..." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike sighed. "That happens alot, I'm sorry," he meowed.----Tornadosky lashed at a tree, tearing it apart.Silverstar 23:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) He sighed and padded back into the warriors den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelts eyes were wide with shock. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky swung his claw, easily chopping the tree down.Silverstar 23:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt shrieked as the tree fell towards her. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:39, October 22, 2012 (UTC) In a flash, Tornadosky kicked the tree, making it mis Littlepelt.Silverstar 23:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," She squeaked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky grunted. "Sure," he meowed, returning to chopping the trees.Silverstar 23:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) He fell asleep. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzypelt went to the warriors den shakily. Faolanmacduncan 02:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky returned to camp, tial tip twitching. His muscled rippled as he cleaned his claws of the wood chips.Silverstar 21:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay